Together Forever, Right, Rin?
by Ivyleaf1212
Summary: A short one-shot story about Rin x Len. Rated T for the short amount of fluff. Len has a crush on Rin but can't admit it... But he has to wonder, does she feel the same way?  LEN'S POV.   NOT INCEST OR TWINCEST. THEY ARE NOT RELATED HERE.


**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN VOCALOID OR TRICK AND TREAT. LYRICS OBTAINED FROM THE INTERNET.**

Hi. My name is Len; Len Kagamine to be exact. I'm fourteen and go to high school with my friend Rin. I don't have too many true friends other than her. We're both outsiders, really. What's funny is that Rin has the same last name as me; however she isn't related to me at all. I get so many people asking if we are twins, because both of us have short, yellow hair, similar facial features, blue eyes, we hang out a lot, and we dress alike.

In speaking of appearances, I'm a medium-tall boy with again, short yellow hair. The front of my hair sticks up in the air but not sharply. It's wavier. From there it sticks down and goes to a small ponytail. My eyes are blue. The school uniform provides me with a dark gray, business like shirt with a white collar and a red tie, as well as dark gray pants and black shoes. My favorite outfit, however, is the one with a gray collar, white shirt with gray-black sleeves, a yellow tie, black shorts, and pant legs that actually start right above my knee, along with white boots. All of that is lined with yellow, and I often have headphones on. I love music. I can sing, and even dance. I get teased a lot about it, but I don't care.

So, I woke up on Monday with a groan sometime during the middle of the year, in winter. I slapped my alarm clock, hissed "shut up" under my breath, and reluctantly got up and got dressed in my uniform. My mom called me down the stairs, so quickly I awoke from the grogginess and bolted down. It was not pleasant to get my mom angry. Trust me.

She had set up plates with French toast and egg. Hungrily I uttered a quick thank you, took the syrup bottle, and poured some on my food. Soon my plate was empty. I hadn't known how hungry I was. Now that I was awake, I had time to think. All my homework was in my backpack, even the project Rin and I had worked on. I'm not sure why, but whenever I thought of Rin's face, it made me smile. We had worked on an English project about the Indians. It was a quick essay done with a bit of research, but it was so much better to do with her. I touched my cheek. It was warm. Was I blushing?

I shook away my thoughts. I didn't have a crush on her, right? Anyways, I threw my backpack over my shoulder for the bus had come early. Grabbing a hair band off the table, I dashed out the door, yelling a bye to my mom, and boarded the bus. To my surprise, Rin was at the front seat! I tied up my ponytail and sat next to her. "Since when do you ride this bus?" I asked happily.

"Since my old bus driver quit and the route went down!" she replied. Rin lunged forward and hugged me with her head tilted on my side. My cheeks went red. Rin always hugged me whenever she saw me, and it created so many rumors. Sometimes I wish they were true.

After a few seconds she released. "Len-kun, are you okay? Do you have a fever?" Rin asked. My cheeks were still red! Before I could reply, she touched her hand to my forehead.

"I'm fine," I reassured. I blushed harder. _Why can't I stop blushing? _I thought angrily.

Rin's eyes flashed a bit of uncertainty. "Okay," she said, going along with what I said. I let out a quick sigh of relief. Thank god Rin didn't catch it.

She was wearing the girl's uniform. It was basically the same thing as mine but lighter colored, and she had to wear shiny black shoes. They weren't heels or anything, but they weren't your run of the mill tennis shoes. On her head was her headband with a big white bow. Somehow she had persuaded the principal to let her wear it. I had given it to her for her tenth birthday. I was surprised how much she loved it.

My bus ride was a long one, for the school was far away due to the fact it wasn't our home school. It was a school for advanced students, and so the ride was two hours long. I pulled my backpack off the floor and slipped out my PSP, Playstation Portable. The game inside was _Kingdom Hearts: Birth by Sleep_. Rin leaned over my shoulder wand watched me make a new file. I had just gotten the game, so I didn't have much idea of what was going to happen. We watched the intro, and after a little while I had the choice of which character I wanted to be; Terra, Aqua, or Ventus. "Ah, Len, Ventus looks similar to you, doesn't he?"

"Um… Kind of," I replied while going over the characters. Aqua was the one girl who was good with magic, Terra relied on strength, and Ventus relied on speed. I chose Ventus and plunged into some of the worlds. I had a headphone-splitter, allowing the one headphone slot to become two. Rin and I had our white headphones on our heads, listening to the voice acting and battle cries. Soon Rin was lying on my shoulder again, and my cheeks were turning pink.

We were about an hour in on the bus when Rin fell asleep on my shoulder. She had probably woken up earlier than what she was used to. I saved my game and silently turned the PSP off, putting it back in my bag. Rin's hair pins were becoming loose and her bangs were falling. I didn't know how to fix it, so I left it that way. She reached for my arm in her sleep and hugged it. I couldn't believe how red my cheeks were. Rin just looked so… Cute. She was always cute. I did have a crush on her, didn't I?

I sat in silence with Rin hugging my arm for an hour, however it only felt like a few minutes. When we were a few minutes from school, I brushed her now fallen bangs to the side of her head and whispered, "Rin, wake up, we're almost at school."

"Hungh?" Rin slurred. Her grogginess went away in a few seconds. By then she was smiling. "Thanks for waking me up."

"No problem."

I strapped on my backpack as the school came into view. Rin and I got off before anyone else on the bus. Once we were about five feet down the sidewalk, Rin checked her small watch on her wrist. "Len, I have to go, my teacher hates it if we aren't a few minutes early for class. Bye!"

I was expecting her to wave or hug me and run off, but instead… Instead, she leaned forward and gave me a quick kiss on the cheek. Then she dashed off, waving to me. I weakly waved back, frozen to my spot, barely aware that students were passing me. Rin had kissed me. She really had. Robotically, I made myself move to my locker. The late bell rung but I didn't notice. I was five minutes late for my math class.

It was as if I was lost in some trance. The teacher yelled at me, but I just nodded and took my seat. One of my side-friends, Aaron, who sat next to me, leaned over and whispered in my ear, "Man, are you okay? You look flustered, and your cheeks are red. Are you sick?"

I shook my head. "I-I'm fine," I stuttered. Aaron didn't believe me and told me to talk to him after class.

Nothing interesting happened. Just some Algebra Two lessons. Aaron followed me after class to my locker. "I know something's wrong, Len. Spit it out," he demanded.

"Rin just was riding my bus today, that's all," I lied.

"I thought Rin was your sister!" Aaron exclaimed. I replied with a quick no.

"She's a _friend_."

"You have a crush on her, don't you?" Aaron asked suspiciously.

"N-No!" I yelled. I stormed away from him. I could tell he was snickering behind me. I could hear him say something to one of his friends behind me.

"Rin and Len sitting in a tree, K-I-S-S-I-N-G!" he snickered and laughed. He was so not my friend anymore.

The rest of the day was uneventful until last period, which I shared with Rin. It was music class. Not instrumental music, voice music. I relied on her, since I was teased greatly about it. I was the only boy there except for Yakan, who was supposedly sent to music because he beat up a kid in some other class. I shuddered. I had seen a really bloody fist fight before, so thoughts like that did not help me at all.

For music, we were supposed to write our own songs to perform in the upcoming concert. We were allowed to do duets, bands, or anything really. What was I? A duet with Rin, of course.

The concert was divided into different categories; romance, friendship, casual, holidays, scary, violent, and other. Upsettingly to many people, we were assigned to different categories. Rin and I were assigned to the scary category, so we wrote a song called "Trick and Treat." It was about a girl throwing away her dolls when she was younger for newer ones who weren't like ragdolls, but later the dolls come back as people and take her in with fake hospitality, proceeding to haunt her, scare her, and eventually murder her for what she had done to them.

The teacher called the groups and students up one by one, where I found out we were the only duet, or group. I was still shocked about what had happened earlier that day, and this just made it worse. We were the last to be called, and Rin calmly walked to the front of the room, beckoning me to follow. Once my first note rang out, my feelings returned to normal, and enthusiastically I sang with Rin at my side. We fell into a dance number we had created unnecessarily for the heck of it, and I was lost in it like I always was when I sung.

By the time we were done, all the girls in the class were clapping. Yakan never did anything. He didn't even write a song, much less perform it.

Our teacher, Ms. Akita, came up to us two and congratulated us. "Best in the class!" she chirped. "Amazing dance, too! You guys should make costumes!"

Rin and I smiled. "Maybe we will!" we said simultaneously. We looked at each other and yelled, "Jinx!"

Rin laughed, which was like a half laugh, half giggle. I smiled and blushed slightly. I could hear low whispers from the rows of students. It was probably the girls exchanging rumors they made on the spot during our performance about the two of us.

The bell rung after a few more minutes, and I followed Rin to her locker, and she followed me to mine. Her hand was close, but I dare not hold it.

Afterwards I played more PSP on the bus, which Rin thoroughly enjoyed watching. When the bus arrived at my stop, Rin hugged me for the second time that day. "See you tomorrow," I said. Rin nodded and said the same thing back. I stepped off the bus and ran up the street to my house. I threw my backpack down and ran up the stairs, jumping into my bed and lying there.

Rin had kissed me! She really had!

I don't know how much time passed, but it only felt like a few minutes when my mom called me down for dinner. She could tell something was up by the way I was acting. I was spinning my food, staring off into the space, and was lost in thought. "Len, honey, is something up? You're acting weird."

"I'm not acting weird!" I retorted.

"Yes, you _are_," my mom concluded. "Tell me what the matter is."

"I'm fine!"

"Len, tell me, _now_."

I sighed. I had two choices; tell her and become pestered by her or she'll tell someone else or something, or not telling her and getting grounded for a few months. On a rash decision out of the hate of getting grounded, I yelled, "Rin kissed me today, _okay_? On the cheek! God, mom! Stop making me tell you things I don't want to tell you!"

My mom was silent. I stood there, tears threatening to come to my eyes, and not because I had told her. It was because of my feelings toward my mom. She could be so pushy sometimes. Finally she spoke.

"Rin's like that. She expresses a lot of compassion toward her friends. Don't worry about it," she said. I slowly nodded. I felt disappointed. It wasn't proven that was true, but she was probably right.

After dinner I returned to my room and fell asleep, totally forgetting my homework.

I woke up in the middle of the night to a loud beeping sound. It was pitch black. Had the power gone out? I reached for the flashlight on my bedside table, and the beep stopped. When the light finally flicked on after shaking the flashlight a few times, I could tell it had. There was no display on the clock or anything. I grabbed my cell phone and checked the time. It was dawn, around five in the morning. I looked out the window and saw… Well…

I saw complete whiteness. Snow was everywhere, and I swore it was three feet high! I noticed one of the power lines, which had broken in half due to the weight of the snow. But who cared? It hadn't snowed in forever, much less a blizzard! The best thing was that we had no school! Apparently the roads became frozen, and school was officially off the whole week!

My mom was still asleep in her room. I stared out the window, watching the electrical crew fix the power line. After an hour, the electricity snapped back on with a few beeps. This time my mom woke up. I ran to her room and much like a kid yelled, "Mom! It's snowing!"

She rubbed her eyes and looked out the window. All was silent. She kept staring out the window in awe of how much there was while I ran to my room to get snow gear on. Once it was on, without telling my mom first, I ran outside and stood in the middle of the now-settling flurry. It rarely snowed, so this was a rare treat for me and people in the area. I lied down in the snow, my face numb from the cold. It was so deep a bit of snow fell on my nose when I was in the hole. Suddenly my mom opened the door by the porch and called, "Len! Rin wants to talk to you!"

As I got up and walked past her, taking the phone with me, my mom whispered, "Good luck," but I shoved her away.

"Hey, Rin!" I said merrily. "Have you looked outside?"

"Yeah! Isn't it amazing?"

"Mm-hmm! I was just out a second ago! So, what did you want to tell me?"

"Actually, I wanted to ask if you wanted to come over for the day and hang out. You could stay for the night too, if you wanted. We have no school, so I thought it'd be fun."

My heart nearly burst out of my chest. "Sure! When do I come over?"

"Whenever you're ready. Bring your snow stuff."

"Okay, see you soon!"

I waited a second and hung up. "Mom!" I called. "I'm going to Rin's house! I'm also staying there for the night!"

Before I could get an argument I dashed up the stairs and packed a toothbrush, some pajamas, and toothpaste in a bag. Then I changed into my favorite outfit, clutched the headphones like they meant good luck, and put the snow gear into another bag.

"Mom, could you drive me?" I called.

"Honey, I'm not sure if I want you going!"

"Aw, come on!"

"Fine…"

I dashed out the door with snow being kicked out behind my feet. I was cold in my clothes but didn't care at all. As quick as I could, I put my seatbelt on and slammed the car door. My mom came in a few seconds later and started the red car. Soon we were off.

Rin's house was a half hour away. I grabbed my PSP which I brought everywhere and played _Kingdom Hearts _for a while, then put it back as Rin's light orange house came into view. As soon as my mom rolled into the driveway I yelled, "Bye!" and ran to the doorway. I could tell she was smiling as I rung the doorbell. The car revved behind me and disappeared down the street as Rin came to the door. She was wearing the one outfit that was nearly matching to mine, except she had very small shorts, an orange belt, and instead of a tie a big wavy orange bow. She also had no sleeves except the ones that started at her elbows like mine and the white bow atop her head, as usual. I loved it when she looked like that.

Rin opened the door. "Hi!" she chirped, beckoning me inside. I stepped in. The walls were tints of orange, brown, and other warm colors. Before I could take everything in, Rin grabbed my hand and pulled me to her room, nearly dragging me up the steps. She pushed me down to sit on her bed. I waited on the edge as she ran to grab something. Her room was orange, had a white and orange bed, a light orange carpet, and a light wooden desk with a computer.

I heard a lot of shuffling noises behind me and soon Rin was standing in front of me, holding out a box, wrapped neatly with banana wrapping paper. "Happy birthday!" she exclaimed happily. I had forgotten it was my birthday! How could I have forgotten?

I took the box from her hands and with her watching tore the paper off slowly. Inside the box was half a yellow heart on a necklace. Rin reached an inch into her shirt and pulled out her necklace… The other half. She bounced onto the bed next to me and joined her half with mine. My cheeks went red for the thousandth time. I hugged her. This was the time, I knew. I couldn't help it. It felt perfect.

"Rin… I… I… I… I like you a lot Rin… I think I may love you, Rin… Rin… I love you!" I cried, lunging forward to hug her. Her hot breath warmed my shoulder as I clutched her in my arms.

After a few seconds I released with a tear rolling down my face. She hadn't replied. Did I scare her…? Did she hate me now that I said that? Her cheeks were inflamed. "Len… I… I… Len… I… _I love you too_!"

Before I know it my hands were in hers and her lips were on mine as we sank into a kiss. It lasted for about seven seconds, but felt like forever. At the same time we began to open our eyes and release. I held out my necklace, which was now on my neck. "Together forever, alright?" I told her. Rin joined her half with mine, and we kissed again. Finally she knew.

The rest of the day we spent watching movies and chasing each other around the house. It was at one in the morning when we played a random game that five year olds would play. "I'm _Banana Boy_!" I yelled at her, my voice dripping with grogginess.

"Not so fast! Here comes _Orange Girl_!" Rin cried sleepily. Her eyes were drooping.

I ran to tackle her with my legs barely keeping me up. I lost balance and tripped, pushing her onto the couch. She rolled over and looked at me. "Together forever," we both murmured to each other. I fell asleep with my hand in hers.

When I awoke Rin was splayed out with her face toward the ceiling, but her fingers were still laced with mine. I waited until she awoke. "Good morning," I said.

"Morning," she replied, now stretching. We were awfully chilly as we had fallen asleep with nothing on us.

"God, it's cold!" I exclaimed, realizing that fact. Rin stood and hugged me, sending waves of warmth down my body. She smiled.

"Does that help?"

"Yep."

I looked out the window. It was still snowing. Not caring to change my clothes, I dashed out the door with Rin at my heels. She tackled me and pushed me into the snow. I laughed and scraped together a snowball as she crouch on top of me, and threw it at her. She fell off dramatically and I tickled her. Soon we were running around, throwing snow at each other. Then my mom rolled in, right as I was pushing her back into the snow. "That's revenge," I laughed, pretending not to know my mom came for a few seconds.

Rin was laughing back when she disappointingly pointed out, "Oh. Your mom is here."

I turned my head to the bright, red car parked in the cleared driveway. I stood up and ran inside and out the house, emerging with my two bags; the one with the snow stuff and the one with the toothpaste. My mom watched me as I came down the driveway. Suddenly Rin ran up to me, clutched my hand, and kissed me on the cheek. I kissed her back on the nose. We looked at each other for a second with our faces red. "See you later!" I told her.

"Bye, Len-kun!"

I smiled and walked down the road, hopping in the car and shutting the door. I opened up the window and waved to Rin. She waved back, her bangs now out of her hair pins, waving in the air. Snow and melt covered her, and I noticed I was covered as well. When the driveway disappeared, my mom instantly asked questions. "What happened when I was gone?"

I considered what I would say. _Might as well tell the truth_, I thought. "Erm… I… Well, Rin gave me this half heart necklace for my birthday and she had the other half, and at that point I admitted my love for her… And then she kissed me, on the lips. And yeah… You get the picture."

Everything was silent until my mom finally said something. "She's a great girl. I'm so happy for you, Lenny!"

"Don't call me Lenny!" I retorted. My mom weakly laughed.

"You're lucky your father isn't here right now, he would have beat Rin to the ground," she joked.

I was ultimately surprised at her reaction, but decided it was better than her being angry, so I went along with it.

When we got home, I called Rin up to talk about the costumes that our teacher suggested. Rin hastily promised she would make them and hung up. Clueless, I went to my room, exhausted even though it was only morning, and fell asleep.

The rest of the week was uneventful. The next Monday Rin was on the bus again. She hugged me when I sat next to her, and kissed me lightly on the cheek. I smiled and said, "Good morning."

Rin pulled out two bags from her backpack. Inside were costumes! She handed me a bag with my costume in it. We were apparently dressing as cats, since there was a pair of yellow cat ears, as well as a yellow cat tail, a black slightly buttoned shirt with a big white collar, a white belt, gray pants, orange and brown striped leggings that started at the knees, and winter like boots with a big, fluffy, white inside. Rin had the same thing but with black leggings and a purple-pink dress that looked like a shirt and a skirt with a few white lines running through them. Oh, did I mention my tail and shirt collar had bows on them? "Wow, nice costumes… Why do I have bows?"

"Cause your cute in them!" she joked, tickling me lightly.

At math, I punched Aaron in the arm. "That's for what you said about me. Don't do it again."

He ignored me and sat down. I resented sitting next to him now, but did it anyways. During the middle of a lecture, he leaned toward me. "So are you and Rin together or not? Sorry about yesterday."

He didn't sound genuine, but due to the fact I hated lying, I replied with a flustered yes and looked away. I could hear him snicker. Great. The news would be around the whole school, especially by the time Rin and I got to music.

In speaking of music, before I went in I changed into the costume Rin had made for me. If she thought the bows were cute, I took her word for it. Today would be the final rehearsal. Our other rehearsals were canceled due to the snow.

Once we got there, we found that half of the other people were wearing something dedicated to their song. I walked with Rin to our position backstage. I nearly fell asleep waiting for all the songs to go past, when Ms. Akita called, "Next, we have Len Kagamine and Rin Kagamine singing 'Trick and Treat'!"

Rin ran up to the stage without fear, as did I behind her. The lights were dimmed and we stood next to each other on the stage. The lights came up as we stood, and the instrumental composition began to play. We began to sing and dance our hearts out.

"_Fukai Fukai Kimi no naka youen ni hibiku koe__  
><em>_Oide Oide kono mori no motto okufukaku made__  
><em>_Hayaku Hayaku isugiashi de dekirudake chikaku ni__  
><em>_Oide Oide saa tanoshii aubi wo hajime you__  
><em>_CINNAMON STICK wa mahou no STICK__  
><em>_Hitofuri suru dakede SYRUP ga fueru__  
><em>_Nigasa sae wasurete amai yume no naka__  
><em>_Tergai ni mamurarete remuri ni ochiru__  
><em>_Gensou no saimin ni oboreta mamade ii__  
><em>_Mekakushi wo hazushieha omoshiroku nai desho__  
><em>_Ashimoto gachuui suno tewa boku ga hiku kara__  
><em>_Suru mi wo ima sugu ni yudane nasai saa__  
><em>_Itsukara ka ginen no yaiba ga miekakure suru__  
><em>_Ai toiu menaifu radu wa sonzai shinai to__  
><em>_Mekakusi no sukima kara nozuki mita LANTERN ga__  
><em>_Utsushii dashita kage ni omowazu minoke ga yodatta__  
><em>_Oya oya warui ka mou omazame desu ka__  
><em>_Mekakushi ga toketa nara moumuku ni shiyou ka__  
><em>_Hora Hora warau nasai kawaii okau de__  
><em>_Negawa wo mata kabutte shibai ni modoru__  
><em>_Neee~__  
><em>_Choudai?_

Rin giggled for the part of the song.

___Doushita no sonna me de karada wo furuwasete__  
><em>_Atatakai MILK de motenashite hosii no__  
><em>_Saa naka ni ohairi kuku wa totemo atatakai__  
><em>_Mikaeri wa POKET no nakami de ii kara__  
><em>_Chou dai hayaku hayaku nee hora ima sugu ni__  
><em>_Nishata kuitsu no gensuku wo kanagurisute__  
><em>Mayakashi de muterashite amai mitsu wo sutte  
>Chou dau yokose hora ima sugu ni<br>Choudai~"

By the end our teacher was clapping heartedly, while others laughed at my costume, but I didn't care. Rin made it for me and thought it was cute, and that was all that mattered.

The next thing we knew we were performing in front of a big crowd full of students, teachers, and parents. Rin and I tried our hardest, and got a big applause for our performance. The lights dimmed, and Rin and I walked to each other in the middle of the stage to walk into the curtains like we were supposed to, but we looked into each other's eyes, so happy for ourselves, our performance, our love, and…

We fell into a deep, full-lipped kiss with Rin in my arms. Suddenly my side was warm. The light was on us again, the spotlight light to be exact. "Again, folks, Rin and Len Kaga-… Oh!" Ms. Akita began to say.

Not caring about anything, we stayed in the embrace, and gasps emerged from the crowd. We stayed there, with the light on us, hugging each other tightly. "Together forever, right?" I murmured, releasing my lips from hers.

"Together forever! Len, I love you, and always will. Never forget that!"

"Same to you, Rin, same to you."

And with that we ran backstage with clapping in our wake. Rin held my hand.

"_Together forever, right Rin_?"


End file.
